The Summoning
by Ren Sorano
Summary: Soubi tries to summon the demon prince Seimei to help him with a magical task and accidentally ends up with Seimei’s younger brother Ritsuka. He’s so entranced by the demon boy that he decides to keep him as his love slave.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Ritsuka is a true neko boy in this story – he's a cat demon and his ears and tails are permanent, no matter how many times Soubi has him. (^_^)

Disclaimer: I do not own these pretty boys or anything having to do with Loveless.

This story is rated "M" for Mature content. Explicit content follows . . .

* * *

  
Soubi sat down next to the chalk circle on the floor and checked the calculations on his laptop one last time. According to the wizard's almanac, this was the perfect day to summon the demon prince Seimei. Normally Soubi wouldn't mess around with demons, but he was determined to translate the ancient book of magic he'd found and he was going to make the demon help him.

All right, let's see: Magic circle? Check. Incantation to summon the demon? Check. Bindings to hold the demon in case he was too strong for the circle? Soubi looked at the circle and smirked. The bondage gear carefully laid out in the circle had been expensive, but it was worth it. It would not only instantly adjust to fit any wearer, but its magical properties would keep any demon enslaved and powerless.

Soubi took a deep breath and settled his laptop carefully on his knees. The incantation to summon Seimei was so intricate that he had to use the computer in the spell. He pressed the play button and heard his own voice echo in the room as the two recordings started. He waited for the right moment and then began speaking, chanting the third part of the spell. The light in the room flickered as the spell built in power and then there was a brilliant flash of white light.

As the light dimmed, Soubi could see a figure in the circle. His hands shook as he realized that his spell had worked. He was the first wizard to successfully summon the demon prince in over two hundred years! But wait, wasn't the body a little small for an all powerful demon prince? He looked again and his mouth dropped open. There was a demon in the circle, but it was a young demon. An extraordinarily beautiful young cat demon, completely naked and bound tightly with the magical bondage gear. The boy was lying on his back with his wrists cuffed together in front of his chest. His legs were pulled up and spread invitingly wide, as the cuffs had chosen to strap each ankle to the boy's upper thighs.

Soubi's eyes opened even wider as he took in the boy's position and he stood up, his laptop falling to the floor. He walked slowly over the boy and knelt before him. The two stared at each other for a few long minutes and then Soubi reached his hand out and cupped the boy's ass, stroking him gently while his eyes admired the beautiful demon in front of him.

"You're very pretty."

The small demon hissed angrily and his tail puffed up. "I'm not pretty! I'm a boy!"

"Yes, I can see that," smirked the wizard, running his hand up between the boy's thighs and fondling his cock.

"Stop touching me! Who are you? Why am I here?" He struggled with his bonds, trying anxiously to free himself, but they held tight. "You need to let me go, right away!"

"Why?"

"Why? Why? Because . . . because I said so!" The boy sputtered.

"No, sorry, I don't think so," said Soubi with a serene smile. "My name is Soubi and I'm a wizard. Who are you?"

The demon pouted angrily for a minute before answering. "Ritsuka."

"And why were you in Seimei's bed?" Soubi asked, as his hand slid up across a smooth thigh. "Are you his lover?"

"No! Ew! I'm his brother. Don't you know that?" Ritsuka tried to pull away from Soubi's eager hands, but he was bound and on his back, and the magical circle kept his powers contained.

"So why are you naked if you weren't having sex?"

"It was hot and I was sleeping . . . " Ritsuka blushed and turned his head, trying not to notice the hungry way the wizard was eyeing him.

"How old are you?"

"Three hundred and thirty six . . . and a half!"

"Hmm . . . and a half, huh." Soubi's hand was reaching higher now, and Ritsuka felt it pinch one of his nipples. "Have you had sex yet?"

"No." The demon boy's ears drooped and his face flushed with embarrassment. "Seimei says I have to wait until I'm five hundred."

"Oh?" Soubi's eyebrows lifted and he chuckled. "Do you always listen to your brother?"

"Um, sort of . . . " Ritsuka said and his tail twitched nervously.

Soubi leaned forward and ran his hand over the boy's lips. "You're absolutely beautiful. I think I'm going to keep you."

Ritsuka shot the wizard his fiercest glare to hide the sudden anxiety he felt. "Keep me? What for?"

"For sex, of course." Soubi said and smiled sweetly at him.

"N-n-no! You can't do that!" Ritsuka's bottom lip started to tremble. "Send me back and my brother will give you anything you want. Anything!"

Soubi suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against the boy's, kissing him deeply. He paused and drew back, looking into Ritsuka's eyes. "I don't want anything." Soubi breathed. "I want you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these pretty boys or anything having to do with Loveless.

This story is rated "M" for Mature content. Explicit content follows . . .

_Soubi suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips against the boy's, kissing him deeply. He paused and drew back, looking into Ritsuka's eyes. "I don't want anything." Soubi breathed. "I want you."_

"I'll be right back." The wizard said and jumped up. Ritsuka watched him walk away so confidently, not concerned at all that his demon would escape. Okay, he was starting to worry. Could Soubi really keep him here? The man seemed strong enough and smart enough to get away with it. And no one at home knew where Ritsuka was right now. He swallowed and tried to stay calm, but his heart was racing. And what about the sex part? What was the man going to do to him?

Soubi came back into the room with a silver flask in one hand. He knelt down next to Ritsuka and opened it. "Ritsuka, I need you to drink this."

Ritsuka was instantly suspicious. The man had him tied up and trapped in a magic circle and now he was going to what? Drug him? "Hell, no!" He spat at Soubi. "I'm not drinking that."

Soubi brought the flask to the boy's mouth. "Come on, trust me. Just try it." He tried to tip the contents into Ritsuka's mouth and the demon jerked his head away angrily. "There is no fucking way that I'm drinking that!"

"Little one, listen to me . . . " Soubi said, trying to reason with the boy. But Ritsuka glared at him and continued to struggle, twisting his head away from the flask in Soubi's hand.

Soubi's eyes narrowed and he put the flask down, then grabbed Ritsuka, sweeping the helpless boy up in his arms and plunging his tongue deep inside his mouth. Ritsuka wasn't fighting anymore - he hung passively in Soubi's arms as the blonde ravished his mouth. When the wizard finally drew back, they were both breathless. Ritsuka stared at the man before him in shock . . . why had it felt so good?

Soubi's hand cupped the side of the boy's face. "Ritsuka, listen to me. I'm going to fuck you now."

The boy's eyes grew wide and he found himself absolutely speechless.

"And in case you don't know what sex between two men is like, that means I'm going to bury my cock deep in that pretty little ass of yours."

Ritsuka's mouth dropped open. "Wha . . . what? No!"

Soubi smiled gently and stroked his hair. "I'm sorry, but I'm not giving you a choice. I'm going to have you whether you like it or not. I'd prefer that you like it, of course, and the drink will help with that. It's an aphrodisiac and it will also take away most of the pain."

Soubi leaned over and kissed Ritsuka again, softly this time. Then he drew back and looked into the demon's eyes. "Will you drink it now?"

Ritsuka stared into Soubi's eyes, gulping as he realized that the man was really going to do exactly what he said. "Uh . . . uh . . . okay . . ."

"Good. Here . . . " Soubi brought the flask back to the boy's lips and this time he drank. He shuddered as the liquid burned his throat on the way down. It tasted good, though. A little bit like honey and . . . berries? He licked his lips, searching for any stray drops and jumped when something wet met his tongue. He looked up to see that it was Soubi's tongue and shut his eyes as the man's tongue pushed back inside his mouth. Soubi was good at kissing, very _very _good at it. If only they were back home on Ritsuka's bed, with its silky satin sheets, and _Soubi_ was the one tied up . . . well, that might be nice. He giggled at the thought and Soubi stopped kissing him.

The man smiled down at him. "I guess it's working already, huh?" He leaned back down and nuzzled Ritsuka's neck, then bit it fiercely. The boy gasped loudly, discovering that he liked being bitten, and Soubi bit him again, then trailed kisses along his skin until he reached his shoulder.

"Mmmm, you taste good," he purred. "And those ears are soooo cute." He pulled Ritsuka to his chest and buried his face in Ritsuka's hair, sliding his face over the boy's velvety ears, kissing and biting as he went. Ritsuka moaned as Soubi bit his ears and shivered. One of the man's hands slipped down and tweaked his nipple, and then he suddenly felt Soubi's hips press against his side. Ah! Soubi's hips and something else. Something very hard that was rubbing against him now. He arched his back and leaned into Soubi.

"That feels good, doesn't it?" Soubi's hand dropped to the boy's cock and began to stroke it. "How about this?"

"Ah!" Ritsuka's eyes closed as his cock began to swell. It felt _really_ good. He thrust his hips upwards, pushing himself into Soubi's hand.

Soubi's hands suddenly pulled away and Ritsuka opened his eyes. The man had walked across the room and was stripping off his clothes. Ritsuka watched, his cock getting harder with each piece of clothing the wizard shed. He wanted very badly to feel those hands on him again and wiggled impatiently against his bonds. If he wasn't tied down, he would have followed the blonde across the room, begging to be touched.

Soubi turned and smiled at Ritsuka's intense gaze. "Don't worry, sexy boy, I won't keep you waiting long."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Here it is . . . the smutty chapter! This is my first actual sex scene, so feedback would be appreciated. What worked? What didn't? Any suggestions for doing it better next time? Don't be shy - tell me what you think!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own these pretty boys or anything having to do with Loveless.

This story is rated "M" for Mature content. Explicit content follows . . .  


* * *

Soubi turned and smiled at Ritsuka's intense gaze. "Don't worry, sexy boy, I won't keep you waiting long." He turned to a tall cabinet and rummaged inside for a minute, then emerged with a triumphant smile and a small bottle in his hand.

He walked back across the room and Ritsuka found himself staring at the man's erect cock, wondering what it would taste like. He licked his lips, wishing he could take Soubi into his mouth.

Soubi stopped a few feet away and stood there, admiring the boy. Ritsuka felt himself getting harder just from Soubi looking at him. He whimpered and pushed his legs further apart, thrusting his hips at Soubi and thrashing his tail. He wasn't sure what he was asking for, but he knew the blonde could give it to him.

"Are you ready for me, kitty?" laughed Soubi, and Ritsuka felt a part of himself instantly get pissed off at being called kitty - but the rest of him just wanted Soubi to hurry up and touch him again. Right now the man could call him anything he wanted and Ritsuka would answer to it.

"_Please_ . . . " he moaned and Soubi gave in, kneeling down in front of him. The man smiled and caught the boy's tail in his hands, stroking his hands over the lush fur and watching the demon writhe in pleasure at the touch.

"Soubi," Ritsuka gasped. "Soubi . . . touch me. More!" His skin felt so hot and his cock was throbbing and aching. He wanted to pounce on Soubi and bite him, to hold him down and lick him all over. He arched his back up, trying to rub his cock against something, but there was nothing there.

He looked over to see what Soubi was doing and found the blonde wetting his fingers with whatever was in the bottle. "Soubi," he hissed, "stop messing around. What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to finger you," said Soubi and looked up at Ritsuka with a devilish grin. He put the bottle down and moved closer to Ritsuka, sliding his fingers against the boy's entrance.

Ritsuka suddenly realized what Soubi was going to do and tried to squirm away. "No, no, you can't. I don't want to! No!"

"Oh, yes!" Soubi said and slid one finger inside the boy.

Ritsuka moaned in surprise. It felt weird, but it also felt good. Soubi's finger slid in a little deeper and he shut his eyes, confused. Did he like this? The finger started to thrust in and out and he moaned again, closing his eyes. Soubi's other hand was rubbing his cock now and that felt good, so good. He felt the man's breath on his thigh and then Soubi _bit_ him there.

"Oh! Ohhhhh, Soubi." Ritsuka pushed his hips up, wanting more, and Soubi gave it to him, plunging another finger deep inside him. He whimpered at the feeling of being stretched so far and felt the man's hand petting his thigh, soothing him as the fingers continued to work inside him.

"Shhh, Ritsuka, you're almost ready for me." Soubi's fingers pushed in once more and then withdrew, leaving Ritsuka trembling with fear and desire. He knew what was coming next, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to open himself to Soubi or run and hide. Not that he had a choice anyway.

Soubi's cock was rubbing against his ass now, and it was slick and wet and oh so hard. Soubi was teasing him: circling his entrance with the tip of his cock, pressing against it lightly, sliding his length back and forth over it, and then pulling back and starting all over again. Ritsuka felt hot and shaky. He was so turned on, his fingertips were aching. He wanted this, wanted Soubi inside him so badly. It was probably going to hurt, but he wanted it anyway.

"Soubi," he whispered. "Please, please . . . do it." He saw the man's head lift up at his words and the fierce look of lust on his face. And then Soubi's hands were gripping his hips, holding him still as he moved into position. He felt Soubi's cock nudge against him once more and then it was entering him, spreading him wide as Soubi thrust into him.

He cried out but the pain wasn't as terrible as he thought it would be. Soubi's magic potion drink thingie must be helping. Soubi was way too big for his cock to fit inside him so easily. He blushed a bit at the thought of Soubi's cock being inside him and then moaned loudly as Soubi pushed deeper. It was starting to feel really good.

"Do you like that, kitten?" Soubi asked and leaned down to kiss him.

Ritsuka looked up and realized that Soubi was all the way in him now. He shivered all over and arched up against the man. "Please, Soubi . . . more . . . don't stop . . ."

The blonde laughed and grabbed Ritsuka's ankles, spreading his legs a bit wider. "I'll give you more . . . " he growled and began thrusting hard.

Ritsuka yowled as the blonde plunged into him and sunk his teeth into Soubi's shoulder. He couldn't believe how good it felt. He started to push his hips against Soubi's, meeting his thrusts, mewling and moaning.

They were both panting now, gasping for breath as the intense sensations overwhelmed them. Soubi in Ritsuka, Ritsuka's cock rubbing against Soubi's skin, their lips and tongues pressed together, skin sliding against skin, voices mingling as they moaned and called each other's names.

Ritsuka writhed under Soubi in complete ecstasy. Was sex with anyone this perfect and mindblowing? He didn't know, but he didn't want Soubi to stop, ever. He hissed as Soubi hit a certain spot within him, and his soft, furry tail came up and stroked Soubi's ass.

"Ah!" Soubi jerked in surprise as Ritsuka's tail slid across his ass. His hand slid down between them and wrapped around Ritsuka's cock, encircling it and pumping it as he sped up his thrusts, ramming the boy hard. Ritsuka cried out and then his hands flew up to Soubi's chest and dug in, leaving long scratches across Soubi's pale skin. He whimpered and moaned as he started to come, his body clenching tight around Soubi as his eyes fluttered shut. Soubi followed a moment later, gasping and shuddering and twitching into oblivion as he collapsed onto his beautiful captive.

* * *

Ritsuka opened his eyes groggily and looked around him. Where was he? Oh, yeah, the wizard's apartment. He smiled happily in post orgasmic bliss and nuzzled against Soubi's shoulder, inhaling his scent. That was _so_ good. They needed to do it again, soon. Very soon.

He tried to put his arm around Soubi and realized that his wrists were still bound together by those stupid cuffs. His ears flattened back against his head. What the hell was he thinking? The wizard had summoned him and drugged him and now he was cuddling up to him? He shouldn't be thinking about doing it again with this man. And even worse, the man hadn't even pulled out yet. He could still feel him down _there_.

Ritsuka nudged Soubi angrily. "You're too heavy! Get off!"

"Hmm?" The blonde raised his head, blinking lazily.

"Get off me! Now!"

Soubi slowly pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at Ritsuka's chest, which was smeared with the boy's come. He smirked and then looked into the boy's eyes. "You liked that."

Ritsuka blushed with embarrassment and averted his eyes. "Get off me," he said again, but his voice was practically a whisper this time.

"In a minute," said Soubi, his eyes going back to Ritsuka's chest. His eyes narrowed for a minute and then he grinned. "Perfect!" He brought one of his fingers to his mouth and bit it, then lowered his finger to drip his blood over Ritsuka's chest.

"What . . . what the hell are you doing?" asked Ritsuka, his mouth falling open in astonishment.

"Keeping you," answered Soubi, smiling blithely.

He used his finger to draw a symbol in the fluids on Ritsuka's chest and then spoke one word, "Shibari".

Ritsuka closed his eyes at the flare of light that enveloped them. When he opened his eyes, his chest was clean and bare of come and blood . . . except there was now an ornate "S" written in script over his heart.

"What did you just do?" he squawked in surprise.

"I bound you to me. You're mine now and I don't need a circle or bindings to keep you with me. You won't ever be able to leave me or use your magic against me." He leaned over and kissed Ritsuka, then finally pulled out and rolled off him.

"Come on now, let's get you untied and settled in. I bet you'll fit in my pajamas if I roll up the cuffs a bit."

Ritsuka found himself completely speechless and lay there meekly as Soubi unbuckled the cuffs. He recognized the type of mark and knew that Soubi had really bound them together. His head spun at the thought and he couldn't figure out if this was good or bad. Sure, sex with Soubi was amazing and he'd like to try it again as soon as possible, but did he really want to be the man's captive? His cock rose a bit at the thought and Ritsuka blushed. This was embarrassing - he was so attracted to the man that he couldn't think straight.

Well, he had always wanted to try human food, especially Pocky sticks. Oh! And video games. Maybe if he stayed with Soubi, the man would get him a Playstation. He grinned at the thought, then suddenly thought of his brother. Hmm, Seimei could be a problem. He was very possessive of his little brother. Ritsuka shut his eyes and silently cast his own spell. There, that should do it. Soubi pulled off the last of the bondage gear as Ritsuka finished his incantation. The demon let Soubi pull him to his feet and lead him out of the magic circle. Living in the human world with a hot blonde . . . this could be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these pretty boys or anything having to do with Loveless.

This story is rated "M" for Mature content. Explicit content follows . . .

* * *

Soubi paused in front of his door. Had he forgotten anything? He peered anxiously into the bags he was holding. Blueberry, rum raisin, and chocolate cookie crush pocky. Yup. Five bags of those snow pea crisp things. Uh huh. A bag of anpan from the good bakery two neighborhoods over. Mm-hm. And – finally! – the mini Sonny Angel figure with the blue elephant ears. It'd taken him two hours and several sets of vending machines, but he'd done it. Ritsuka had taken a liking to the gashapon toys for some reason and Soubi was not going to disappoint him. He smiled as he thought of the little kids he'd given all the extra figures to. The demon already had all of them and Soubi didn't want him to know how hard he'd worked to get the last figure.

He ran a hand through his hair, smoothing back the strands that had escaped from his ponytail. It'd only been an afternoon, but he felt like he'd been apart from Ritsuka for forever. He couldn't wait to see him, to touch him, to listen to him babble about his favorite Playstation game. He smiled at the thought. In the three months the demon had been with him, they'd developed distinct roles: Ritsuka was the energetic and moody one, going from smiling to pouting in a minute, while Soubi was the strong and stable one who protected and took care of him. He looked down at the pile of bags in his hands. If the other wizards could see him now, they'd fall over laughing. Soubi, the "Ice Prince", who took endless lovers but never fell in love, running errands for a demon boy? He didn't care. Let them find out. Ritsuka was worth everything.

So why was he standing outside his front door? He took a deep breath and leaned his head against the door. He was nervous. Ritsuka just seemed to have that effect on him. He'd been captivated from the very first moment he'd seen him. Absolutely and utterly besotted to the point that the "L" word might even be mentioned; it was almost as if he'd been waiting for Ritsuka without even knowing it. And now that he was finally here, Soubi was terrified that he'd disappear.

He took a deep breath. He was the highest ranking wizard in the city, capable of dealing with complex and dangerous magic. He could handle this, right? He placed his hand on the door scanner, unlocked the door, and went in.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home," Soubi called out as he dropped his bags on the kitchen table. There was no answer, so he glanced into the living room. "Ritsuka?"

"Yeah?" The boy's reply was mumbled and he could see why – the demon was on the floor in front of the t.v. with his Playstation controller gripped firmly in both hands.

"I got you snacks."

"Mmmm . . . "

"And a surprise . . . " Soubi waited a minute, but there was no answer this time. Soubi shook his head. Normally Ritsuka would be jumping all over him like a puppy, knocking the bags out of his hands as he tried to see what Soubi had brought him. But Ritsuka was obsessed with video games and it was nearly impossible to get his attention when he was playing. Of course, Soubi had his own special method for situations like this . . . and it could be just as much fun as Ritsuka tackling him.

He crossed the room quietly and knelt down right behind the boy, close but not touching him. Furry cat ears swiveled in his direction, but Ritsuka ignored him, concentrating on his game. Soubi leaned over and brought his lips almost to Ritsuka's neck, hovering above the boy's skin. He waited a few minutes, watching the demon until he was sure he had his attention, and then licked him, dragging his tongue oh so slowly up the boy's neck to the sensitive spot by his ear.

"Ah!" Ritsuka gasped and tried to squirm away from him. "Hey, cut it out! You're gonna make me screw up!"

Soubi ignored him, burying his face in the boy's neck and inhaling his scent. He wrapped his arms around Ritsuka, pulling him close, and one hand slid down between the boy's thighs.

"I said cut it out!" Ritsuka took one eye off the game and glared at Soubi. "You're really gonna get it later."

Soubi smirked and nuzzled Ritsuka's neck. "Actually," he purred, sliding one finger into Ritsuka's sweatpants and between his ass cheeks, "you're the one who's going to get it."

"You . . . you . . . baka!" Rituska blushed and swatted Soubi.

"Aww, you're so cute when you blush. I hope you never stop doing that."

"Sou-biiii!" Ritsuka shrieked as he turned even redder.

Soubi leaned over and kissed one ear, then ruffled his hair. "O.K., o.k., I'll leave you alone. I'm going to go take a nap as _someone_ kept me up very late last night."

He gave Ritsuka's ass a quick squeeze, earning himself another outraged shriek, and headed down the hall.

* * *

Soubi shut the bedroom door behind him and sighed in relief. He really did need a nap. He undid his ponytail, peeled off his shirt, and flopped on the bed. Ritsuka was lovely and perfect, but he was really wearing Soubi out with his constant demands for sex, snacks, toys, and video games. Soubi smiled at the thought of Ritsuka in his bed. The demon was insatiable and clearly didn't need as much sleep as a human did. They'd stayed up all night last night and Ritsuka had still demanded that Soubi service him this morning.

Ritsuka had gotten over his initial shyness quickly, probably because Soubi was so gentle with him after their first time. He knew the boy was attracted to him – his reaction the first time Soubi kissed him had made that obvious, and that was even before he'd given him the aphrodisiac. For the first week that the boy was with him, Soubi only kissed and cuddled him, waiting for Ritsuka to demand more. He'd given the demon plenty of opportunities: walking around half naked, leaving the door open when he was in the shower, and sleeping in absolutely nothing at all. Ritsuka had eyed him all week, practically stalking him through the apartment . . . and when he'd finally pounced on the blonde, Soubi had been more than happy to satisfy him.

Of course, it hadn't really been ethical to bind Ritsuka like that. He hadn't planned on doing it, but the minute he saw the boy he knew he couldn't let him go. And using the aphrodisiac on a demon was unheard of – the potion was rare and ridiculously expensive. He knew that most wizards used demons for sex with no thought to their feelings, but he wasn't like that. He'd never done such a thing before and even though he had wanted Ritsuka with all his heart, he couldn't bear to touch the boy unless he was enjoying it too.

Soubi shifted on the bed as he remembered just how much Ritsuka had enjoyed it. The demon had been completely wanton - moaning and quivering as Soubi buried himself deep inside him. Thinking of his first time with the boy was turning him on yet again and his pants were suddenly way too tight. He unzipped his pants and slid his hand down inside, stroking himself. He closed his eyes and let images from earlier in the day flash before him: running his mouth and hands over all that smooth creamy skin, big violet eyes looking up at him as the demon's tongue ran over the tip of his cock, long slim legs wrapped around his hips as he thrust into him. He moaned aloud as he imagined being inside Ritsuka again. The demon was so tight, so perfect . . . no one else felt so good.

Last night had been really good, too. They'd stayed up into the early morning hours, exploring every inch of each other and coming over and over. Around 3am, they'd run out of wine and Ritsuka's favorite flavor of lube, so Soubi had dragged himself out of bed to go raid the kitchen. He'd hardly stepped away from the bed, however, when Ritsuka had grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly back down. Soubi had giggled, thinking it was just another game, but then the boy looked him straight in the eye and informed him that as soon as he was big enough, he would be the one doing the taking and Soubi would submit to him.

Soubi trembled as he remembered the boy's words and Ritsuka looking so passionate, gripping his arm so fiercely. Could the boy read his mind? Did he know how Soubi longed to be dominated? To belong to someone? None of his human lovers had ever touched Soubi the way he wanted to be touched. Most of them laughed at him when he confessed he wanted to be dominated, thinking it was a joke. The few that had tried seemed to think that using him roughly for their own pleasure was enough . . . it never occurred to them that he wanted something else and he'd grown tired of trying to explain himself. He wanted to belong to someone, body and soul, who loved him for who he was and would pleasure him in exactly the way he needed.

Ritsuka was already such an interesting combination of fierceness, beauty, and tenderness. Soubi tried to imagine him all grown up and shook with desire. If Ritsuka was beautiful now, he would be even more so as a full grown demon. Most demons were taller than human males, so even though Soubi was tall, Ritsuka would be taller. And if Soubi had any luck, he'd still be around for Ritsuka to pounce on. Soubi pictured Ritsuka turning a stern gaze on him and ordering him to strip, then pushing him down on the bed and taking him. He gasped and then yanked his pants halfway down his thighs, reaching a hand down to finger himself, imagining Ritsuka inside him.

* * *

Ritsuka's cat ears twitched a bit as he heard Soubi moaning in the bedroom. The wizard probably didn't know that demons had especially good hearing and Ritsuka wasn't going to enlighten him. He really liked watching or listening to Soubi when the blonde thought Ritsuka couldn't see or hear him. Soubi was always doing such interesting, naughty things. He licked his lips as he imagined what Soubi was doing and tried to focus on the game, but his ears kept swiveling towards the bedroom. An especially loud moan caught his attention and his character died a quick and bloody death while he was distracted. He growled in irritation and threw the controller on the floor. Soubi was really in trouble – he'd been so close to making the next level and now he had to start over.

Yup, Soubi owed him big time for messing up his game. He'd have to do something really good to make it up to him. Ritsuka's eyes narrowed a bit as he thought of all the things Soubi knew how to do. The blonde was exceptionally talented in bed and would do just about anything Ritsuka asked of him. In fact, Ritsuka was supposedly the one enslaved, but Soubi was the one at his beck and call.

Ritsuka hadn't protested when the wizard bound him as there wasn't much he could do about it - and he thought it would be a nice adventure. (He'd always been curious about the human world but Seimei had never let him visit, not once.) A human life span was much shorter than a demon's, so being bound to Soubi for the man's lifetime was just a minor inconvenience. But to his surprise, he found that he was really enjoying himself. Soubi was kind, funny and smart; he listened to him and took care of him; and the sex was amazing, of course. And if he was really honest with himself . . . well, the truth was, he'd fallen for the blonde. Just thinking of those blue eyes gazing into his made his heart beat faster, made him want to hold Soubi and be held, to fall down wherever they were and get lost in each other.

His thoughts were interrupted by a smothered cry from the bedroom, and he got up and crept down the hall. He quietly eased the bedroom door open and peeked in at Soubi. The blonde was lying on his back with two fingers in himself, rocking his hips gently and moaning. Ritsuka's eyes narrowed at the sight and his hand clenched around his cock. It was taking all his self control to stand quietly in the hallway instead of rushing in and pouncing on Soubi. It was worth it, though - Soubi half naked and pleasuring himself was a beautiful sight. In fact, if his brother ever saw this, he'd probably take Soubi for himself on the spot. Ritsuka growled angrily at the thought. Soubi was his, dammit! He wasn't going to let Seimei anywhere near the blonde. He knew what Seimei did to his human toys: left them broken and useless and then moved on to the next one. He wasn't going to let that happen to Soubi . . . he was going to protect the man until he was old enough to Mark him.

Heh! He smirked a bit at the thought of Marking the wizard. Soubi thought he was so smart putting his magical binding on Ritsuka, but just wait until he saw what a demon Mark could do. Of course, Ritsuka wasn't old enough yet. Only full grown adult demons could Mark people; one bite and the demon's coat of arms would appear on the skin. He already knew where he was going to bite Soubi – not once, but _twice_ – as he wanted it to be clear who the man belonged to. One bite on each of Soubi's inner thighs would make the Loveless coat of arms fully wrap around Soubi's thighs, so anyone who tried to take the blonde would realize whose wrath they would be risking. Hmmm . . . and maybe a third bite on the neck that would be visible when Soubi was dressed?

Soubi moaned again and Ritsuka focused his attention back on the half naked blonde. His breath caught as the man spread his thighs even wider and pushed a third finger inside himself. Ritsuka gasped as his cock jumped in his hand impatiently and then he shoved the door open. He was across the room and on top of Soubi in just a few seconds.

The blonde blinked in surprise, "Ritsuka . . . "

"Did you think you were going to play without me?" teased Ritsuka, shoving Soubi's hands out of the way. "You sound like you need some help." He slid down between the blonde's legs and leaned forward, wiggling his tongue at Soubi.

Soubi shivered at the sight of Ritsuka's tongue and then yelped in surprise as the demon bypassed his cock and buried his tongue in Soubi's ass.

"Ah! Oh . . . oh . . . Ritsuka . . . oh, _please_!"

"Please what?" The boy raised his head with a sly smile on his face. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No! Oh, god, don't stop . . . "

"Mmmm . . . " The demon slid his tongue over Soubi's entrance and paused again, "I think you want something in here."

Soubi shivered and then whimpered, "Fuck me . . . "

"With one of those toys we used last night?" Ritsuka giggled and then crawled up the blonde's body until he was sitting astride Soubi's cock. "I think you like the really big one. Want me to go get it?"

"You're not getting anything, little brother."

They both froze in surprise at the interruption, thinking themselves alone in the room. Soubi raised his head and looked over Ritsuka's shoulder, confirming his worst fear. The demon prince Seimei had finally come to retrieve his younger brother and he looked extremely pissed off.|

* * *

Author's note: For all you manga and fanfic fans – and authors – out there . . . have you been reading about the Christopher Handley case? This is a serious and scary challenge to our rights. Check out Sequential Tart's blog post (google sequential+tart+handley) and please consider donating whatever you can to the Comic Book Legal Defense Fund – they're fighting for all of us.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these pretty boys or anything having to do with Loveless.

This story is rated "M" for Mature content. Explicit content follows . . .

* * *

  
"You're not getting anything, little brother."

They both froze in surprise at the interruption, thinking themselves alone in the room. Soubi raised his head and looked over Ritsuka's shoulder, confirming his worst fear. The demon prince Seimei had finally come to retrieve his younger brother and he looked extremely pissed off.

Unlike Ritsuka, Seimei was full grown; the lush black hair and cat ears looked eerie and otherworldly on the tall demon, not cute. It was the eyes, Soubi thought, as he stared at Seimei in shock. Seimei's eyes were imperious and cold, showing none of his younger brother's kindness or playfulness.

Seimei took a step towards them and Soubi suddenly snapped to attention, raising his hand to throw a protective ward around Ritsuka and himself. He wasn't quick enough – Seimei flicked a finger in response and Soubi was slammed back to the bed. He could tell immediately it was a complete restriction spell: every inch of his body was pinned to the bed and he couldn't even open his mouth; he could breathe and move his eyes, but that was about it.

He looked up at Ritsuka anxiously and saw fear in his eyes, which was followed quickly by anger and then resignation. The boy inhaled deeply and then half turned on the bed, glancing over his shoulder at Seimei, "What took you so long?"

"What took me so long?" Seimei's eyes narrowed in anger. "Oh, perhaps a certain cloaking spell that conveniently hid all traces of you. Not that you'd know anything about that, would you? I've been going out of my mind with worry over you, imagining all sorts of terrible things - and then I finally track you here and what do I find?" He peeled off his gloves and flung them on the floor, then stalked over to the bed.

Ritsuka cringed, but didn't move from his place atop Soubi.

"I find my baby brother sprawled all over . . . a _human_." Seimei spat out the last word and came to a stop behind Ritsuka's shoulder. He tilted his head and slowly appraised Soubi, inch by inch, his eyes lingering on Soubi's cock, just barely visible beneath Ritsuka. "He's lovely, but I didn't give you permission to take a pet, did I?"

Seimei's hand rose to stroke Ritsuka's hair and he leaned forward slightly so his lip were right by Ritsuka's ear. Ritsuka shivered at the touch and Soubi could tell he was nervous.

"Ritsuka," Seimei said, "you didn't actually have sex with him, did you?"

Ritsuka turned very pale and his ears went back. His lips parted but he didn't make a sound.

"Ritsuka," Seimei said again, his voice suddenly harsh, "answer me."

Ritsuka's eyes half closed and he trembled a bit, but he didn't say anything.

Seimei hissed angrily and grabbed a handful of Ritsuka's hair, yanking his head backwards. "You little brat, your first time was supposed to be mine. Did you forget who you belong to?"

Soubi reeled in shock at Seimei's words. What the fuck? They were brothers, he couldn't mean . . . Seimei glanced at Soubi for a minute and Soubi was stunned at the malevolence he saw there. He'd been worried for Ritsuka, but now he was worried for himself, too. This was not going to end well - the power that was starting to resonate through the room was incredibly strong.

Seimei turned his attention back to Ritsuka. He leaned in and nuzzled Ritsuka's neck, inhaling deeply, only to pull back with a frown on his face. "Ugh! His smell is all over you. We'll have to fix that." He grabbed the boy's shirt at the collar and ripped it off, stripping him to the waist . . . which exposed the binding mark on Ritsuka's chest.

"What the fuck is that?" Seimei snarled and yanked harder on Ritsuka's hair, pulling him up to look him in the eye. "Ritsuka! What did you let him do to you?"

Ritsuka's mouth fell open and he hung limply in his brother's grasp, staring up at him. "Uh . . . uh . . ." he stuttered and brought one hand up to his chest, covering Soubi's mark.

Seimei let go of Ritsuka's hair and grabbed his wrist, jerking his arm behind his back and pulling his brother close to him. "Explain. Right. Now."

"It's well . . . it's a . . . a . . . binding mark."

"A binding mark. And how did he put it there?"

"Ah . . . it was – a spell."

"A spell," Seimei said softly. "And what were the ingredients?"

Ritsuka swallowed and tried to look away.

"Ritsuka."

"Blood . . . " the boy whispered. "Blood . . . and come."

"I see." Seimei was quiet for a minute and then he leaned his forehead against Ritsuka's. "Did you like it? With him?"

His voice sounded gentle, but Ritsuka knew better. When Seimei suddenly went quiet in the middle of a rage, things got bad very quickly.

"You're not going to answer me, are you, baby brother?" Seimei said and pinched Ritsuka's nipple, twisting it painfully. "That's all right. I'll make you forget it. I'll make you forget all about him."

Ritsuka was shaking inside, but he tried to stay still. There was still Soubi to think of. If he submitted to Seimei and did what he wanted, maybe his brother wouldn't hurt the blonde.

"I shouldn't have been so gentle with you. I should have chained you to my bed until you gave in . . . but it's too late now, isn't it? There's no reason to wait any longer." Seimei smiled and bent his head to kiss Ritsuka. His lips tenderly caressed his brother's and then he kissed him violently, biting at his lips until they bled.

He pulled his head back to look at Ritsuka. "So sweet . . . " he said and leaned back down to lick the blood that was dripping down his chin. "I bet you're sweet somewhere else too." He smirked and then yanked down Ritsuka's sweatpants and boxers.

Ritsuka was practically naked now, with his pants hanging halfway down his thighs and the remains of his t-shirt clinging to his shoulders. Seimei slowly looked his brother up and down and then started fondling the boy's cock. "Mmm, Ritsuka, I like you like this," he purred.

Ritsuka was frozen in place, trembling like a small animal. "Seimei, please don't . . . "

"Don't? Ha!" Seimei snickered and brought his hand up to his mouth. "Ritsuka, look at me." As soon as the boy's violet eyes landed on him, he slid two fingers deep into his own mouth, sucking on them slowly.

"You've been a very naughty boy, Ritsuka, and you need to be punished. You know how I punish people, don't you?"

He smiled and shoved Ritsuka down onto Soubi's chest, still holding his arm twisted behind his back. He shoved Ritsuka's thighs apart with one of his knees, then slid his fingers roughly into his ass.

"Ah!" Ritsuka cried out, "Mngh . . . Seimei, stop! That hurts!" He turned his face into Soubi's shoulder, trying to hide his tears.

Seimei completely ignored his brother's cries, continuing to thrust his fingers into his ass while he talked. "I'm going to take you right here, right on top of him, and when we're done, I'm taking both of you back home. I'm going to give him to the Oni and we're going to watch them all take turns with him, fucking him senseless."

"No! You can't!"

"Oh yes, baby brother – I'm going to let anyone who wants him have a turn with him and you're going to watch every second. You need to learn to obey me." Seimei's voice was getting low and husky; he was obviously getting turned on by what he was doing to Ritsuka. He slid his fingers out of Ritsuka to unzip his pants and take his cock out; the small sound of the zipper seemed so loud in the room.

"Shall we show your pet just how close we are? Hm?" Seimei's eyes met Soubi's for a second and then closed as he began to stroke himself. Soubi had never felt so helpless in his life; trapped on the bed under Ritsuka with Seimei about to fuck him. He was screaming inside but Seimei's spell was too strong for him to break.

Ritsuka was fighting Seimei now, struggling to get out from under him. Seimei laughed and gripped him by the back of the neck, holding him down. "Stay still, there's nothing you can do about it. You know I'm stronger than you."

The boy seemed to give in, collapsing onto Soubi and lying there silently. Seimei leaned down and kissed the tip of one cat ear. "Good boy." He looked at Soubi then and smiled at the anguish in his eyes. "Ritsuka, should I make your pet suck me before I fuck you?"

"Hmm, Ritsuka? Would you like to watch him suck me?"

Ritsuka's head suddenly snapped up and Soubi was shocked at the fierceness in them. "No," he hissed, and a violet orb appeared in the air next to him.

Soubi didn't recognize the spell, but Seimei obviously did . . . his body jerked in surprise and he went still, staring at the glowing orb.

"You wouldn't," Seimei said, with an anxious look on his face.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you tried to hurt one of my friends?"

"A friend? He's just a human, a fucktoy."

"Seimei," Ritsuka said softly, "do you remember?"

Seimei didn't respond – he was too busy staring at the orb, his body tense and watchful.

"This one's a little different, Seimei. This one will have you taking it from everyone in the castle."

Seimei swore angrily, letting go of Ritsuka and tumbling off the bed in one motion; then backing away quickly as he zipped up his pants. "How could you do something like that to your own brother?"

Rituska sat up, not bothering to fix his clothing. "I will protect what's mine, Seimei. You're not going to touch him."

The two brothers glared at each other for several minutes, then Seimei looked away. "Fine, but don't think this is finished." He threw an angry look at Soubi. "Enjoy him while you can – he'll be dead and gone before you're grown."

Seimei turned and walked away, disappearing into thin air. Soubi hardly had time to absorb Seimei's words when Ritsuka crumpled onto his chest, crying. The spell had vanished along with its master and he brought his arms up and embraced Ritsuka, stroking his hair softly. Seimei's last words echoed in his head as he tried to comfort the boy. Dead and gone before Ritsuka was grown? He knew demons aged differently than humans, but he had thought – well, he'd thought that Ritsuka would grow up soon and they'd be together. Just like they were now. He buried his nose in Ritsuka's hair and inhaled his scent. Never getting to see Ritsuka grown? His heart ached just thinking about it.

* * *

Author's note: My apologies for taking so long to update. I'm aiming for a chapter a month, but I haven't been able to write much lately. Thanks for being patient and continuing to read. I'll try to do better! Also, a big thanks to everyone who's taken the time to review . . . reviews are much appreciated, even con crit.

Up next: Ritsuka's mysterious spell explained and Ritsuka visits an exiled demon, Lord Ritsu.


End file.
